


Good Morning, Good Night

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I think but im not sure lmao, Internalized Homophobia, Jisoo overthinks and so does ice cream scoops, M/M, Theyll be fine tho, What Ifs, Why am i still writing, fluff at the end, okay im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: Come home, Jisoo-ah.Come home to me.





	1. Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for mistakes, I have not edited this.

_Don't ask me to come over._

_Please don't._

Seungcheol felt his heart shatter inside his chest as he read the messages. The shards dug into his flesh, threatening to burst through his skin, he felt blood flood his insides and he swore he could taste the bitter liquid at the back of his throat, but maybe it was just the truth.

Seungcheol was left wondering.

If they had been born at a different time, a different world, or a different place, would they hold hands? Or would Jisoo still refuse to look at him for too long?

Had they been born in another universe, one in which Seungcheol could press as close as he wanted, nuzzling into Jisoo's neck, breathing in his warmth, breathe in and feel his heart swell with nothing but love-would Jisoo smile instead of look around while hiding half his face in the dark?

Would they be reassured enough that they were not in danger?

Would they kiss in front of a flower shop instead of in an alleyway at midnight? Would they get to walk around the day, fingers linked and shoulders brushing? Or would they still talk about Jimin, the nice girl in their calculus class, whenever their parents asked?

Seungcheol was left wondering.

If they had been born at a different time, a different world, or a different place, would they be able to love each other?

Love each other like they were meant to?

_Don't ask me to because if you do_

_I won't be about to refuse._

Seungcheol's lips twitched in a mixture of emotions he could not name.

_..._

_Then don't._

_Come home, Jisoo-ah._

_Come home to me._

 


	2. Good Morning

At one-fifteen a.m., Jisoo found himself walking to Seungcheol's apartment.

His face was red, he was sure, all swollen from crying so much. He had his hood up, hands shoved in his pocket so they wouldn't be as cold. He breathed out, startled at the realization that the hoodie he was wearing wasn't his.

It was Seungcheol's.

He watched his breath come out in puffs of fog.

(Wherever he was, he'd never escape from Seungcheol. There would always be traces of him, from his clothes to his memories.

That, he knew.

What he didn't know is that Seungcheol would never even let him try.)

At one-thirty a.m., Jisoo found himself knocking on his boyfriend's door.

(Seungcheol opened the door to his apartment to suddenly find himself with an armful of Jisoo.)

Jisoo melts into Seungcheol's chest, burying his nose against his boyfriends strong shoulder and sniffling. He feels the elder's arms winding around him, pulling him closer before he mumbles out a watery, "I'm sorry."

Seungcheol sighs and rests his chin on top of Jisoo's head before pulling them inside, stumbling over their feet, and plopping down on the couch. Jisoo shifted until he was straddling Seungcheol, face still pressed against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy and with me... There's no guarantee you always will be." Jisoo winced when his voice came out garbled and muffled, but he made no move to pull away.

"Jisoo... As long as you're with me, I'll always be happy." Seungcheol let out a huff, offended that Jisoo didn't think he'd be happy with him no matter what.

Content and comfortable, Jisoo stayed on Seungcheol's lap. He was hunched over, long limbs aching after a while, but he didn't mind. Jisoo let out sniffles now and then, before he straightened himself and properly sat on Seungcheol's thighs.

"Even when I finish all the Lucky Charms?" He asked with puffy eyes and a shaking voice.

Seungcheol smiled, wide and warm, eyes crinkling at the corners and Jisoo had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

"Even then."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alas!  
> I have posted something after like, weeks, I think. It feels good.  
> I want to dedicate this to someone lmao but then not bc it's kinda sad I think, and I don't wanna dedicate something sad ): u know?  
> Anyway, I hope you lovelies enjoyed this~  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
